Double Lariat
Romaji Lyrics hankei hachi jū go senchi ga kono te no todoku kyori ima kara furi mawashi masu node hanarete ite kudasai tada mawaru koto ga tanoshikatta kono mama de ita katta tada mawaru koto o tsuzukete itara tomari kata o wasurete ita mawari no nakama tachi ga jibun yori umaku mawareru no o shikata nai to hitokoto tsubuyaite akirameta furi o shite ita hankei ni hyaku gojū senchi wa kono te no todoku kyori ima kara ugoki mawari masu node hanarete ite kudasai kara mawaru koto mo tanoshikatta kono mama de ita katta kara mawaru koto o tsuzukete itara mukuwareru to shinjite ita mawari no nakama tachi wa jibun yori takaku mawareru kara shita kara nagameru nowa kubi ga itai to suneta furi o shite ita hankei go sen ni hyaku senchi wa kono te no todoku kyori ima kara tobi mawari masu node hanarete ite kudasai dōdeshō? mukashi no jibun ga mitara homete kureru kana me ga mawari jiku mo bureteru kedo nijū san ten yon do katamuite nagameta machi nami wa itsuno manika mita koto no nai iro ni somatte ita hankei roku sen san byaku kilo wa kono te no todoku kyori ima nara dekiru ki ga shimaru node hanarete ite kudasai hankei hachi jū go senchi ga kono te no todoku kyori itsuno hi ka mawari tsukareta toki wa soba ni ite kudasai English Lyrics The radius of 85 centimeters, it's the distance I can reach around Now I will turn and swing my hands above it, can you keep yourself away to see? It was the only joy for me to turn over the ground and I wanted to keep on eyeryday But after keeping turning without looking at my feet I found I lost the way to stop my field of eyes My friends around make a wonderful turn with the way that I can't imitate any more So I pretended to give up and said, "I have no gift to fly up anyway...I can't make it better one" The radius of 250 centimeters, it's the distance I can touch around Now I will move and swing my arms above it, can you keep yourself away to feel? It's also my pleasure for me to fail in making turn and I wanted to keep on eyerywhere 'Cause after keeping failing without thinking of my fault sometime I believed the day will come to succeed My friends around make a superior turn with the way that I can't imagine any more So I pretended to take my eyes off, "I have a pain in neck when looking up...I can't make it higher one" The radius of 5200 centimeters, it's the distance I can sing around Now I will fly and swing my voice above it, can you keep yourself away to hear? How about me now? will my past see my new world and praise my turn with a clapping of hands eyes are turning fast and the center of mind is shaking... The world inclined to 23.4 degrees it's the viewpoint I can see my town Now I look down again but found everywhere painted with colors I'd never seen The radius of 6300 kilometers, it's the distance I can fly around Now I will turn and believe my best of all life, can you keep yourself away to pray? The radius of 85 centimeters, it's the distance I can reach around When I feel tired to stop turning after days, can you stay by my side...I wish your love